menfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Wood
Andrew Patrick Wood ( Columbus, Mississippi , January 8 1966 - Seattle , March 19 1990 ) was an American musician . Wood was the lead singer of the band Mother Love Bone , and earlier singer and bassist of Malfunkshun . At age 24, he died of a heroin - overdose , just before Mother Love Bones debut album Apple was released. Biography [ edit ] Andrew Patrick Wood was the youngest of a family in which father was a professional soldier. The Wood family moved constantly. Due to the work of the father This had a big impact on Andrew who never could attach to an environment. What remained for the young Wood was that he withdrew into a world of music, where he Freddie Mercury , Kiss , Aerosmith and Elton John took over as shining examples. This was incidentally later reflected, since the performances of Wood accompanied by exuberant fancy dress and bombastic appearances. Together with his brother he founded in 1980 the band Malfunkshun and he was their frontman. Where he formerly made up and dressed up with a hairbrush in the mirror stood, Wood did this on stage and introduced himself as "L'Andrew The Love Child". Although Malfunkshun own material played, it was not really a breakthrough. However, Wood wanted more and let this also prove openly. By the time one of Seattle's most famous bands, Green River , fell apart, two members of the band were Jeff Ament and Stone Gossard ), working to establish a new band. together The singer was in fact found very quickly. We worked on new material and the raspy voice of Wood and the fact that he played the piano made an extra dimension to the music (" Love Rock ', according to Wood) Mother Love Bone , which is incidentally the second name of the band was . The first name was "Lord of the Wasteland ', chosen from the song" God of Thunder "by Kiss. The standout performances by 'MLB' were well received in the music scene of Seattle, and soon came to major record companies look at this remarkable band. PolyGram was happy that MLB was under contract, which the band began working on their first studio album, where Rather ep though Shine was released. However, a large stain on the reputation of the band, despite his fantastic performance, Wood. He could have been heroin - addiction no longer hide it from the other band members. It became an increasing problem to keep. Woodland in line After the band members made it clear to him that if he could not continue, Wood decided to go to a late 1989-early 1990 rehab to go. Wood's death was not long in coming, because after months of being clean Wood decided to get heroin. The reason is still obscure. The fact is that his then girlfriend Xana Lafuente found him in their apartment on March 16, 1990. Wood was taken to hospital in a hurry. After extensive brain but the outcome was that Wood would live as a greenhouse plant further. On March 19, 1990, they decided to pick up, and he died in the presence of his family, girlfriend and band members to the sounds of the plug Queens A Night at the Opera . Mother Love Bones first album, Apple came out the same year and there were rave reviews for a band that no longer existed and probably could be very large. Following Woods death were his former bandmates Stone Gossard and Jeff Ament the tribute band Temple of the Dog , along with Chris Cornell and Matt Cameron of Soundgarden . The band name was inspired by the text written by Wood of Mother Love Bone song "Man of Golden Words". On the self-titled album that the band recorded also yielded two band members and Gossards aments new band Mookie Blaylock (later renamed " Pearl Jam ") their contribution.These were Mike McCready , who played lead guitar, and Eddie Vedder , who sang the song "Hunger Strike". The songs "Say Hello 2 Heaven" and "Reach Down", both written by Cornell, written specially for Wood. The song "Would?" by Alice in Chains was also a tribute to Wood, and became one of Alice in Chains' greatest hits. Category:1966 births Category:1990 deaths